


A Princely Plan

by fyreyantic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantic/pseuds/fyreyantic
Summary: You and Heimdall live close to one another and have been friends since you were children. One day you find his diary and find that the entire thing is full of Loki's sexual escapades. You are shocked, as Loki was one of the most secluded individuals in Asgard and had never been known to have a lover of any sort. Intrigued, you decide to seek Loki out at the next feast, intending to provide more material for Heimdall to write about. But you are walking into something more than you expected.





	A Princely Plan

**Author's Note:**

> written for an imagine from imagine-loki
> 
> There's a Heimdall/Loki/Reader threesome but Ao3 doesn't have a tag for that. But this is mostly Loki/Reader anyway.

You were bored - bored and alone. It was never a good combination.

The men had gone down to spar, and for some reason your long-time housemate Heimdall decided to join them. He usually stayed out of such sports but he was adamant about going this time.

You didn’t get a lot of time with Heimdall so you were justifiably annoyed. He spent so long at the observatory, just keeping a watchful eye over all the realms as a dutiful guardian. Only every so often did Heimdall elect to take time away. It was magic that eluded you but somehow even away from the observatory he could let his eyes roam the realms. Heimdall explained that it wasn’t nearly as clear and he could barely hone in on anything but if any obvious threat appeared he would notice straight away.

It was remarkable that Heimdall had that power. It made you wonder if he always saw everything, like a blurry film at the back of his mind, or if he could turn it on and off at will.

In a way he was your closest friend. If not that, then certainly the one you’d had for the longest. You could remember playing with him when you were both barely three hundred years old but even then Heimdall’s time was taken up by watching the realms.

If Heimdall minded this, he never said so. He was perhaps used to it.

Still, the idea that he’d left you alone during one of the few times the two of you could spend time together was unfair. You wandered aimlessly around your living area. You both referred to one another as housemates but in actuality you just lived in houses that were very near each other. It only took a minute to walk from your front door to his.

He was away, and it was a brass decision, but you blamed Heimdall entirely for it. You snuck into his house.

When Heimdall was home this is where the two of you spent your evenings. It didn’t feel strange to be in there but it felt like you were being slightly defiant. Unless Heimdall was here you kept away. But what you were doing was harmless; all you really planned on doing was to sit on the chaise lounge with a book, just reading it. Just mild venting.

Then something caught your eye.

You knew Heimdall kept a diary. It was something you’d always been curious to read; what would someone who could oversee all the nine realms have to write? You weren’t raised to invade privacy. It was rude and unbecoming. But wasn’t it Heimdall’s fault for just leaving it around and leaving you alone to spar with his other friends?

You picked it up from a small table near you. It was reddish and leather-bound. You ran your hands across the cover. It was surprisingly smooth to touch and your heart raced as you opened its pages.

You devoured the words so fast that their meaning took a moment to catch up. Eyes wide, you flicked through more pages, scanning their contents.

Loki.

It was all about Loki. The quiet Loki, the secluded Loki, who barely talked to anyone except Thor. Loki – who besides his pranks and mischief, kept so much to himself that you couldn’t believe what you were reading. The seemingly virginal Loki, who according to these pages, was promiscuous beyond what you could ever imagine.

Tales of maidens deflowered, of whores bedded, of sex in such a variety of ways in such a variety of places: it was indecent, lewd, and truth be told it was stirring desire within you.

You spent quite a while reading through it. Heimdall had written a lot.

But there were still empty pages. A thought came to you which at first seemed ridiculous, but the longer you pondered over it the more enticing it became. You could give something for Heimdall to write about. He was so obsessed with the prince; it amused you to think of Heimdall’s face when he spied the two of you together. You had to admit there was appeal in sleeping with a prince, as well as the idea of being watched…

You closed the diary and put it back. Now you had to plan.

 

 

A feast came along barely a week later. It was the perfect opportunity to meet Loki and try to get him to take you to his chambers. You’d never had to make the first move before, and you were certain you’d come across strange and awkward – but if Loki was as promiscuous as you had been led to believe then there really shouldn’t be any problem.

 

 

The Hall, characteristically for these occasions, was full of laughter, drunken shouts, and the chattering of the attendees resting beneath. They echoed throughout, creating so much noise that drinking was the best way to endure it.

You were having fun just as much as everyone else, though you allowed yourself only to have a couple of tankards of mead. Getting a little tipsy was fine, but you wanted your time with Loki not to be clouded by drink.

Fandral came over to you, obviously on his customary prowl for women. You rolled your eyes as he began to launch into his rehearsed speeches designed to get women into his bed.

“Try her,” you told him, pointing at a woman from the other end of the table.

“Her?” Fandral asked.

He pointed off somewhere, you didn’t know where, but you nodded anyway. It was the best way to get rid of him.

“I saw her trying to catch your eye earlier,” you lied.

Fandral smiled widely and thanked you. You wished him luck, you really did – just not with you.

Taking your tankard back up to your lips you saw two green ones looking towards you. Loki was standing off to the side by himself, away from his brother and his friends. This was your chance. You put down your drink and walked over.

“Good evening, my lord,” you said with a small smile as you approached.

He looked surprised that you’d spoken.

“Ah, [y/n]. You are enjoying the feast?” Loki asked politely.

“Very much. Although…”

You paused.

“Yes?”

“I wonder if you could supply me with something even more enjoyable,” you said suggestively.

A blush heated your cheeks, amazed at your own boldness. Up close, the prince was really quite attractive and your mind had gone into overdrive. All those things you’d read – you could picture them again.

“My, you are so forward this evening,” Loki replied, obviously amused. “Is this how you talk to all the men of court?”

“This isn’t customary of me,” you said slowly, “but you caught my eye and…”

Loki looked you up and down. He stayed a moment at your breasts, before his eyes moved to meet yours again. He wet his lips.

“And?”

You tried to hide the shaky breath that passed your lips.

“I grow tired of the others. Their golden locks, their boasting…Your skin is so beautifully pale, your hair as black as a raven, and those green eyes of yours…”

Loki raised his eyebrows and gave you an amused smile.

“You try to woo a prince with flattery?”

“Is it not working?”

You drew slightly closer to him, bridging the space between you into something more intimate.

Loki took your hand and the pair of you vanished.

 

 

You had been transported to a room but you barely had time to notice the shelves of books or the four-poster bed before Loki’s lips were fiercely upon you.

His hands were in your hair, and he was kissing you hard and fervently. Loki’s hands moved to grasp at your sides, sailing their way further down.

Loki broke the kiss, and gave you a charming smile.

“I need you,” he murmured into your ear. “Your beautiful mouth, the fullness of your breasts, your soft, soft skin…Let me see you, let me feel you.”

His words were mesmerising. You started to take off your dress, smiling a little at him. Fabric pooled to the floor, revealing your naked form. Loki looked at you in admiration, eyes trailing over your body.

Looking down, you took note of the bulge in his trousers. Thinking of Heimdall watching stirred you into being bold and you slowly went down on your knees before him. Loki looked taken aback as your caressed his still-clothed erection, keeping your eyes on his. You undid his trousers and watched as his cock jutted out. It was long but not too thick, the swollen head just before your face. You gave it a few teasing licks, more of a show than anything else. Taking it in your hand, you then slid it into your mouth, exploring the tip with your tongue. Loki gave an appreciative sigh as you slipped his cock further into your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down his cock, you brought up your hand to stroke his shaft in tandem.

“You look so good with my cock in your mouth,” Loki told you. “Take more for me. Take – ah –“

You pushed his cock deep into your mouth, sucking hard. Loki’s eyes were dark, and a slight flush was appearing on his cheeks. You could feel his cock growing larger inside your mouth. 

Loki bucked his hips slightly. You choked a little at the sudden intrusion.

“My apologies,” he said sincerely.

You drew your head off his cock.

“No, it’s fine. You can use my mouth, if you want.”

Loki looked surprised.

“Truly?”

You nodded. You wanted to give Heimdall something to really write about, so you opened your mouth for Loki. He slipped his cock past your lips and further to the back of your throat. His breath hitched, and he paused before pulling back and thrusting into your mouth. You choked a little but let him keep going.

Loki was moaning loudly as he fucked your mouth. Your eyes met his throughout and you loved the way you could watch him coming apart. You watched as he leaned his head back slowly, eyes closed and mouth agape as Loki surrendered to the pleasure. His head came back fast to meet your eyes.

“[y/n], I’m going to –“

With a deep, throaty moan and grunt, Loki came. You tasted and swallowed down the come he spilled in your mouth. You kept sucking, making sure you’d gotten every last drop.

He was looking at you with an expression of wonder, but it faded fast into something more mischievous. Loki offered you his hand to help you up, which you took. He kissed you once more, deepening it with his tongue. It surprised you; in your experience men didn’t like to kiss after coming in your mouth. You quickly realised that was precisely why Loki was kissing you – to taste himself.

“I want to tie you up,” he murmured in your ear after ending the kiss.

“In what way?” you asked, a little on guard.

“Just your wrists to the bedpost. Then I want to lick your cunt and watch you squirm for me.”

Loki was smiling wide.

“How can I persuade you? You’re so…” -his hands cupped your breasts -“…Beautiful. Irresistible.”

His fingers played with your nipples skilfully but one hand fell down to the apex of your thighs and slipped between your folds.

“Oh, you are so wet,” Loki commented, clearly pleased.

His fingers skirted actually entering you. Instead he simply took your wetness onto his fingers and brought them to his mouth. Eyes staring into yours, you watched him suck and lick, making show of his tongue.

You wanted him. You wanted that mouth, those fingers.

“Tie me.”

You couldn’t decide if you liked or disliked that wide devilish grin of his. It put you ever-so-slightly on edge.

You followed him to the large bed; probably twice the size of your own. The deep green blankets looked amazingly comfortable.

“On the bed, darling.”

You seated yourself with your back against the headboard. Loki took your right wrist and, with a bit of rope, tied you to the bedpost. You noticed his trousers had vanished as he crawled over you to get your other wrist tied up.

Once Loki had finished, he positioned himself on top of you, bodies aligned. You’d never been in this position before and you wondered belatedly if it was a good idea to surrender control to him.

Loki gave you a short kiss, before crawling back until his head was between your legs. His eyes stared into yours for a moment before he lowered himself. A small flick of his tongue against your clit made you gasp. He drew patterns across it, slowly and teasingly, until you were making needy whines.

“Loki,” you groaned.

Loki just hummed against you. You moved against the restraints, wanting to grasp onto something; to find something to take the tension. He was moving so slow.

“Please, Loki,” you begged.

“Please what?”

You shifted your hips in an attempt for more contact but Loki retreated entirely.

“I did not do this to you. I did not tease you so. Loki –“

You could feel how wet you were. Thinking about Heimdall seeing this – that made you even wetter. Watching you beg…it drew out a shaky moan.

“That is true,” Loki said in a thoughtful manner. “But what is it you want exactly? What would you have of me?”

“Do you not want to taste me, Loki?” you said, trying to sound enticing though your voice trembled. “Do you not see how wet I am for you?”

Something flashed in Loki’s eyes.

“Minx,” was all he said before his tongue roamed down to your cunt, licking and even moaning a little. Your own moans joined his, as well as short shaky gasps. You were trembling slightly, body tensing, as you were unable to find a way to relieve the tension.

One of Loki’s hands rose, and he took two fingers to play with your clit. He was slow at first but he started moving them faster and faster. You began to call out his name in a desperate chant, and with a strangled cry you came hard. Your whole body tensed throughout, and Loki continued his ministrations with no respite. It took several moments before your voice came back, and a moan fell from you lips that passed into heavy breaths.

You looked up to see Loki wiping his face with one of his long fingers and sucking them. He was smiling at you. You smiled back, but it faded when you followed where Loki’s gaze had suddenly moved to.

“Heimdall, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.”

Your eyes were wide. Heimdall was standing by the bed half-naked. You knew he exercised well, and was a great warrior in the battles he did attend, but somehow you hadn’t truly taken into consideration how he’d look without clothes.

He was as muscular, broad-chested and looked almost statuesque.

“What are you doing here?” you asked, a little frantic.

“Heimdall and I came up with a pretty plan,” Loki told you calmly.

“Do you remember the diary you found a week ago?” Heimdall asked.

“Yes…” you said frowning – wait, how did he know you’d found it?

“It was on purpose. Heimdall knew you’d look in his rooms, and knew that if you saw it while he deliberately chose to spend time away from you that you’d naturally feel, at least momentarily, justified in reading it,” Loki explained.

“We knew you couldn’t resist. You would seek out Loki for my enjoyment.”

You looked at them in awe. You did not think you were that predictable, but evidently you were.

“Truly? This is not a lie? You both planned for me to be here, and…Why has Heimdall now revealed himself?”

“Because we’re just beginning,” Loki purred, that devilish grin appearing on his face once more.

You felt a shiver run down your spine.

“Untie her, Loki.”

“You untie her, Heimdall.”

Heimdall sighed but moved to do so. As he undid the first you couldn’t help but notice the bulge in Heimdall’s trousers. You wetted your lips unconsciously. You felt Loki’s eyes on you but you ignored them.

“She’s very good with her mouth,” Loki said when Heimdall had finished undoing the knot on the other wrist.

“I know. I was watching.”

Heimdall’s eyes were smiling. He undid his trousers, pulling them off. You saw his cock for the first time; it was thick but you thought Loki’s must be longer. You paused for a moment to think. Heimdall was your roommate, perhaps you’re dearest friend, and you were suddenly in this situation -

“You truly planned this? Just so we…”

You crawled over to the side of the bed and took his cock in your hand. Thinking was a bad idea - you decided to just go along with it.

You looked up at Heimdall and took his cock in your mouth. You were sucking for several moments before you felt something odd. You moved your head back, his cock leaving your mouth.

“Loki?” you asked.

“Mm?”

His voice came from behind you.

“Keep going,” Heimdall told you.

You did so, soon feeling Loki’s fingers slide against your cunt. You shifted your hips a little into it. Loki stopped, and you whined around Heimdall’s cock, but shortly you felt his mouth replace them, sucking and licking. You were pleasantly surprised at how much Loki loved eating you out.

Stroking Heimdall’s shaft, you started taking in more, sucking fervently. You liked how he tasted, and how his cock felt in your mouth. Loki’s own mouth meanwhile was driving you crazy. His tongue was eager not only in giving you pleasure but in tasting as much of you as he could. It had you moaning around Heimdall’s cock and spurred you to stroke and suck desperately.

“Loki,” Heimdall said in a deep, low voice.

You felt Loki take his mouth from off you and you made a noise of irritation.

”A moment.”

A finger pressed at your other entrance and you hastily took Heimdall’s cock from your mouth.

“What are you doing?” you asked frantically.

“Has anyone ever taken you here? Ever entered you?”

Loki kept swirling his finger around it. It didn’t feel unpleasant.

“No – and you won’t fit. You’ll hurt me.”

You really hoped Loki would listen to you. You looked back to Heimdall for support.

“[y/n], how much of the diary did you read?” Heimdall asked.

“Most of it,” you admitted.

“Did you read the ones with Loki taking women in this way?”

“Darling, there is no need for you to do this if you do not wish to, but I can assure you I have my ways for easing the passage,” Loki said, his finger swirling against the hole.

You remembered the tales of Loki using his magic – you had thought it sounded like a lie.

“You will stop if I say,” you commanded. It was not a request.

“Yes. I do not hurt my bed-partners; not unless they wish it.”

There was rummaging behind you and you didn’t have to wait very long before you felt Loki’s fingers, now wet, pressing into you. It felt weird, and at first there seemed to be a considerable amount of resistance, but it receded quickly. Loki slipped in a third finger. It hurt for the smallest moment before your body accepted it. You even moaned a little as Loki thrust them in and out of you.

“Shall we…?” you heard Loki ask Heimdall.

Heimdall smiled almost imperceptibly.

“Do you want to take us both?” he asked.

“In what way?” you responded, confused.

“Heimdall wants you to ride him while I take you from behind,” Loki told you.

After all that had happened between you, this was the moment that caused you to blush. They had both planned this from the start. You knew Heimdall would never plan something he thought would hurt you in any way – you trusted each other. You guessed if Heimdall trusted Loki in this then maybe you could trust Loki too.

“Okay. Okay.”

“Are you certain?” Heimdall asked.

He was giving you one of his trademark looks of sincere concern.

“Yes.”

You followed their lead as Loki and Heimdall shifted. Heimdall climbed onto the bed and lay on his back. He stroked his cock as he watched you crawl on top of him. With slight feelings of trepidation, you lined his cock up and lowered yourself onto it. Heimdall let out a gravelly moan as you took him to the hilt. His cock felt amazing inside of you and you had to stop yourself from moving. Instead you waited for Loki.

“Bend forward a bit,” he murmured into your ear.

Obeying, you then felt his cock press slowly into you. It was almost frustratingly slow, but you could tell it was him taking care not to hurt you.

It definitely felt strange being so stretched, and you weren’t entirely confident you were going to enjoy how Loki was going to take you. On the other hand, just staying still on Heimdall’s cock was trying your current level of self-control.

You heard a heartfelt moan near your ear.

“Norns,” Loki gasped quietly.

“Is it good to move now?” Heimdall asked.

“Yes,” you said, a little breathless.

You needed them to. You needed them to fuck you.

Heimdall bucked his hips up, fucking you somewhat shallowly. In contrast, Loki had elected to take you hard and deep, though with more languorous strokes.

“Heimdall – harder –“

He obeyed and soon both of them were thrusting into you. Convulsive gasps fell from Loki’s lips as Heimdall’s guttural groans filled the room. It was incredible, and so overwhelming to feel both of them, and hear their lusty cries. You felt so full, so stretched. You started moaning too, but you didn’t seem to be able to stop, especially once they sped up. There was a slight burn from Loki’s cock thrusting in and out, but it was a good burn.

“Look at you – being fucked by two cocks and moaning like a slut,” Loki muttered into your ear.

You felt embarrassed at your whimpered response to his words.

“So – tight –“ he gritted out.

Loki was grunting as he slid in and out of you. Heimdall, on the other hand, was looking at you with something akin to wonder. You tried to meet his movements, but it was a difficult angle.

“She needs more, Heimdall.”

Heimdall steeled himself before thrusting harder and faster until he had you gasping and holding tightly to him. He was hitting places in a way no one else ever had, and so relentlessly just taking his own pleasure from your body. Loki similarly was rutting into you with more and more force and it was becoming more and more overwhelming. You couldn’t think, only feel their cocks and hear their moans, as you approached the edge startlingly fast.

“Come for us,” Loki whispered into your ear. “Come with our cocks inside of you – come –“

You threw back your head and let out a strangled cry as you came hard. Your voice failed you, until finally a series of loud moans escaped your lips as you reached the end of your climax. They were both still fucking you when you came back down to earth. Loki came soon after, gasping and moaning as he spilled his seed inside you. Heimdall followed with a hefty groan. He filled you with his cum, and shortly after Loki withdrew himself. You felt exhausted and it took you a moment to climb off Heimdall and fall onto your back against the sheets.

Loki fell to lie by your side.

“How was that?” Loki asked.

You hadn’t seen him while you he was fucking you. His hair was mussed, strands sticking to his face from sweat. Loki had a flush on his cheeks and was wearing an almost angelic smile.

It was hard not to smile back.

“It was incredible,” you said honestly.

“Indeed,” came Heimdall’s deep voice from beside you. “We did not hurt you?”

“No, you truly did not.”

You were a little surprised when Loki started cosying up to you, letting out a little happy sigh.

“He likes skin contact after bedding,” Heimdall said as way of explanation.

It was odd to have a prince clinging to you but sweet. You turned to face Heimdall, letting Loki spoon you.

“How long have you wanted to do this?” you asked him.

“Perhaps a year. It was Loki who first aroused the desire. I have never seen you in such light, but Loki drew my attention to it.”

You nodded.

“I had not thought of it until tonight,” you admitted.

Heimdall let out a dry chuckle.

You could feel something hard, and Loki began rubbing it against you.

“I wish to have you once more,” Loki mumbled into your ear.

“Again?” you asked in disbelief.

“I apologise for him. The prince is insatiable.”

Loki hummed pleasantly against your skin.

“I still have Heimdall’s seed inside of me,” you told him.

“Why should I mind that?”

His hand crossed over to fondle your breast.

“Will you please your prince?” he asked.

Loki had grown harder and his desire for you was persuasive. You rubbed back against his cock.

“If I must,” you said in a light tone.

Abruptly he turned you on your back and climbed on top. He kissed you, his lips moving fast and a little rough; ending it by dragging his teeth gently across your bottom lip. Loki hastily looked down to checking the angle before pushing his cock inside you. He moaned as he thrust forward. It was an odd sensation to be fucked by him with Heimdall’s cum inside you. It felt a little bit dirty, and you guessed that was why Loki didn’t mind. Maybe he even enjoyed it. It certainly made Loki’s cock moved fast and deep with ease.

It wasn’t gentle like you’d supposed; Loki had seemed sleepy and placid but now he was rutting furiously, like a feral animal in heat. His face was close to yours. Earlier you heard every sound he made but now you could see every change in expression. You could see his mouth open with each gasp, the way his forehead creased when he thrust in deep, and his eyes, half-lidded, before turning to meet yours with desperate lust.

Loki was pounding into you with animalistic grunts, his cock moving against your inner walls in an unbelievably breath-taking way.

You clung to him and bucked your hips to meet his, wanting more of him, wanting everything he could give and everything you could take. Loki felt so good and you wondered if you were ever going to get to fuck him again.

Loki clenched his teeth and grunted with every powerful thrust, making you whine in pleasure, your nails starting to dig into his back. Loki rumbled a moan.

“I want to come on you,” he said breathily.

It was something you hadn’t thought about but it sounded enticing – to be marked, to feel like you were his –

“Tell me I can. Tell me,” he said desperately.

“Yes, Loki,” you gasped.

“Gods.”

He withdrew, grasped his cock and stroked it over you. You watched him as he came, shooting thick white ropes of cum on your stomach, some reaching even as high as to land on your breasts. He spilled more and more to the point where you were amazed Loki had had that much left to spill.

There was a look of keen satisfaction on his face, as well as that flush you’d started to love.

“We’re keeping her,” Loki said as he returned to lie on the bed next to you, still admiring the come he’d left on your body.

You rolled your hips in need.

“Loki,” you whined.

“Ah,” Loki said. “I had forgotten.”

He looked apologetic, but then his face changed.

“I want to see you come while marked by my seed.”

His hand wandered down to play with your clit and you started moaning straight away.

“Do you like that idea, [y/n]? You’ve swallowed my seed, you are full of my seed down here” – his hand moved to your other entrance-“and now you are covered in it. Do you want to come like this?”

You whimpered and moaned, moving your hips to gain more contact against Loki’s fingers.

“Heimdall’s going to have so much to write about you.”

At his name you glanced over to see Heimdall with his cock in his hand, stroking it and watching you intently.

“He likes watching,” Loki said. “Now are you going to come? I can make it happen. Do you want that?”

You nodded, all too aware that Loki wasn’t giving you nearly enough attention to push you over the edge.

“Beg.”

You frowned. In retaliation his touch ghosted over where once it pressed.

“Please. Please.”

A sob of desperation left you.

“More,” Loki demanded.

“Please, Loki. Please. I need to come, Loki – please, please –“

It seemed like he had taken away his fingers cruelly but you saw him manoeuvre himself between your legs. Loki’s tongue played gloriously at your clit. You grasped his head and held it against you as you came, body trembling and voice breaking, crying out Loki’s name enough to have it echo loudly throughout the room.

You came down slowly with rapid breaths and your hand easing on Loki’s head. He pulled away.

To your side you heard the now familiar grunt as Heimdall came in his hand.

Your body relaxed, breathing returning back to normal. You felt like you never wanted to move ever again. You were sore and exhausted but knew you had to clean yourself up.

Heimdall was stirring. You looked up and saw him cleaning his hand with a piece of cloth. His eyes met yours and he gave one of his small smiles.

“Come, you need to wash before sleeping.”

Loki clung to your side once more.

“She can deal with it in the morning.”

“No, Loki,” Heimdall said with a sigh.

You managed to prise yourself from Loki’s grasp, who seemed to be on the brink of falling asleep anyway. You then followed Heimdall across the room and into a bathroom. It was much more extravagant than your own, and you would have liked to explore the frankly confusing array of plumbing but you were nearly dead on your feet. Heimdall took you to a shower and turned on the water. He began washing away Loki’s come, which had started to feel gross and sticky, before washing the rest of his and Loki’s seed from you. He wiped you down with a towel and let him lead you back to the bed.

“You can go back to your chambers, if you so wish, but I will remain here to sleep,” Heimdall told you.

You paused.

“Loki keeps this room under a near permanent glamour that prevents anyone from seeing anyone but him. If someone comes into this chamber tomorrow morning, you will not be implicated.”

It wasn’t actually something you’d thought about but it made sense. You were too tired to even think about going all the way back to your house, so you just shook your head and went back to the bed. You laid yourself down beside Loki and Heimdall joined you.

“This can happen again, right?” you mumbled sleepily.

Heimdall’s eyes widened.

“You would be willing to do that?”

“Yes.”

Heimdall smiled.

“I believe Loki was at least partly serious when he said we should keep you.”

You hummed happily, your eyes already closing.

“Goodnight, [y/n] – and thank you.”

You made another small hum and soon after fell asleep.


End file.
